bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yashiro Seiryu Nakagawa
Yashiro Seiryu Nakagawa is the first as well the current captain of the 3rd division in the Gotei 13 as well as the former Kido Captain. His lieutenant is Izuru Kira. Known by his aliases such as 'Yagnasena' or "one who is born from a fire ritual", and 'Aiyasha' or 'the indigo demon.' Appearance Yashiro appears as a very handsome young man of Japanese descent who looks like someone in his mid 20's ,despite his advanced age of atleast a thousand and a half years, he is quite tall and has a toned and muscular physique, having good muscle to fat distribution for his height and weight and generally looking physically conditioned and fit. He has long indigo hair (or white), which reaches down to his chest and tied by white bandanas. Yashiro's hair is long and is kept in a ponytail which reaches down to his lower chest area. Several strands of his hair fall on his face and some of them entirely cover his right eye. The fact that he takes care of his hair daily leads many to assume that he is at the least concerned about his looks. He has soft facial features with intense yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. Yashiro normally wears the typical Shinigami attire of a Shihakushō, which overall consists of a black Hakama and a black Kosode, a white Shitagi and a white Obi and finally white Tabi and Waraji that all Shinigami normally wear with a white haori. He doesn't have any visible modifications to his Shihakushō that are notable in any way, he does, however, wear elbow length black arm warmers at all times along with his Shinigami uniform. In addition to the normal Shinigami attire, Yashiro also wears the kanju(干珠, lit. "(tide-)ebbing jewel") and manju (満珠, lit. "(tide-)flowing jewel") - both of them are in the form of scarves. These denote his royal status. In his second appearance, his hair turns and his kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth. He wears sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is the fur and tail of Raiju, a beast whom Yashiro slayed a long time ago. During expeditions he has in the Human World, Yashiro wears casual attire that is very inconspicuous in nature, consisting off a plain white, short-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of normal fitting jeans and plain white trainers, also on occasion he wears a plain black jacket along with his typical Human World attire. Personality Yashiro is a polite, soft spoken intellectual who has a good way with words and and despite his serious looks, has a generally carefree personality. Whenever confronted, he is uncaring and attempts to draw out a conversation. Yashiro is genuinely interested in other people. Not surprisingly, those who surround Yashiro usually find him very inspiring and likeable. He is usually very charismatic and eloquent and finds it natural and easy to communicate his ideas and opinions, especially in person. It does not really matter whether he is presenting cold facts or expressing raging emotions; he will not be afraid to stand up and speak, regardless of the audience.Yashiro can be so convincing and mesmerizing when he speaks that people hardly refuse his offers and advice. He instinctively knows how to combine passion and rational arguments, drawing the audience’s attention and reaching every mind. Thus he can easily persuade others to do what he wants them to do. He is very intuitive as he finds it easy to sense other people’s motives and find connections between seemingly unrelated events. He also tends to be quite good at analyzing everyone's as well as his own feelings and at questioning them if necessary. However on warfront Yashiro is very thoughtful and always puts the safety of others above his own and is ready to even sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends. He has a way of changing topics and thus never lets on about what he is truly thinking of or feeling. He is really is concerned about the welfare of his friends. This is proved from the fact that after hearing about the demise of Ryo' father, he says to Ayanami that he is very concerned about him. His great grandfather, Shiroya Yashiro, who is very good at judging someone’s character, says that Yashiro radiates authenticity and altruism. Despite descending from nobility, Yashiro also carries with him an air of humility and thus never underestimates an opponent in battle, taking every precaution possible before engaging into a fight. He is very affectionate towards his fellow captains Ayanami and Ryo whom he deems to be more like brothers instead of merely best friends. History Under progress Synopsis Under progress Powers and Abilities 'Owerwhelming Spiritual Pressure '- Yashiro possesses a immense amount of spiritual pressure which is very finely controlled. Even by captain standards his spiritual pressure is simply monstrous as his lietenant, Izuru Kira claims that the pressure caused by his mere presence makes it feel like there is an ocean above the sky. When released his spiritual pressure has the capacity to create a gigantic crater and causes the very earth to shake and levitating rubbles. The earthquake like effect caused by his spiritual pressure can be felt through miles and if used in a river or any large water source it vaporise the water in it. It can also destroy five high level Bakkudo spells even when casted by a master of Captain Unohana's calibre and cause seemingly unpenetratable barriers to break under the pressure. Although very destructive in nature thus taking the form of flames it is of a beautiful golden-yellow colour. '''Zanjustu Master - '''As one of the founding members of the Gotei 13 and a warrior with atleast a millenia and half of combat experience, Yashiro is simply one of the most powerful combatants in Soul Soceity. His mastery in swordsmanship is so great that with just a single hand he can take down nearly 8 captains, which he actually did during the second Reigai Uprising. His swordstrikes are immensly precise and flowing in nature and described by Yashiro to be a dance of death. His strikes are fast yet powerful, giving his targets little chance to evade. The strike are so precisely executed that the targets often do not know, that they have been struck until actually the complete step is executed. Yashiro has a unique way of fighting combining zanjutsu and kido; the former as means of offence and the latter as means of defence. Combing these, give him offensive and defensive powers at the same as well as not compromising his speed. Category:Gotei 13 Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Squad 3 Category:Nakagawa Clan Category:Captain